But Baby I'm A Fool For You
by Gurrbill
Summary: Dean supposes he could come to like dancing. Especially when his angel was doing those wicked little movements with his hips. [Established Destiel]


**Because I wanted a Dean/Cas striptease shut up. **

**Pairing: Established Dean/Cas**

**Rating: M because I'm paranoid.**

**Summary: Dean supposes he could come to like dancing. Especially when his angel was doing those wicked little movements with his hips. **

**Notes: The song is "Supermassive Blackhole" by Muse, and I highly recommend listening to it before/while reading this ^_^**

Dean knew he never should have let Cas watch Flashdance.

Hell, anything close into dancing territory should been off of Dean's 'watchable' list from the get-go.

But Cas had nailed him with those big blue eyes and suddenly Dean was sat on the sofa halfway through a movie he hated without knowing quite how he'd gotten there, beer in hand. He had half a mind to think the angel had fucking drugged him.

And now, said angel had an unhealthy obsession with dancing.

Like, okay, Dean was a little guilty of tapping his foot to a good Zep track, or miming an air guitar when he was alone (or beside a mortified Sam) but he never full out _danced_.

That didn't stop Cas, however.

He'd sway his hips as he walked around the kitchen, twirling around the counters like some kind of fucking fairy as he hummed 'Footloose' underneath his breath (damn Kevin Bacon), or he'd start full-out singing in the shower, destroying the song 'Summer Lovin' from the inside out, note for note. Dean had even heard him murmuring something that sounded vaguely French, judging by the amount of times the word 'Javert' was mentioned. Sam quickly informed him it was from a musical called "Les Mis", and Dean's respect for both his brother and his lover dropped to a new low.

So yeah. His angelic boyfriend was a musical, dancing nutcase gradually descending into the world of broadway and bands. Lord help us.

Dean had partly himself to blame as well. The AC/DC t-shirts Cas now owned may or may not be because of Dean's rigorous tutoring on the good old classic bands. He'd managed to salvage some of Cas' musical taste at least.

But the dancing couldn't be erased. And Cas still insisted on it.

See, this was all well and good. Dean could deal with it. If he was completely honest with himself, he kind of enjoyed Cas' off-tune singing, or the way his hips would rock to the bass-line of any song within listening range. It was endearing, and Dean found himself loving these little quirks more and more as time went by. Yeah, he liked it.

Then, of course, Cas had to go and watch The Full Monty.

There was musical version of the movie, a ton of memorable scores, and, naturally, male stripping.

It had corrupted Cas' mind instantly. Putting ideas into that overfilled head of his.

So when Dean walked into the motel room he was sharing with the angel, he really should _not _have been surprised when a pair of demanding hands pulled him forwards and sat him down on a wooden chair in front of their beds. There was a table to the left of him, a suspicious looking stereo sat on it. He eyed it warily.

"Cas what-"

"I wish to try something." Cas quickly explained, stood a couple metres away, looking a little embarrassed. Dean noticed the lack of a tan trenchcoat straight away. Castiel was left in his old suit, fiddling with the buttons nervously.

"...'Something' being...?"

Cas glanced down bashfully, red dusting his cheeks as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I want to..." He shifted on his feet, and Dean couldn't stop the smile that curled the corner of his mouth at the sight of Cas looking so flustered. He watched as the other worried his plump bottom lip between his teeth, "May I just... show you?"

Dean settled more comfortably in his chair, shrugging, preparing himself for the worst, "Knock yourself out."

The angel nailed him with the most serious, deadpan expression Dean had ever seen, "I don't wish to become unconscious, Dean."

He just rolled his eyes, motioning for Cas to do whatever the hell he was doing, maybe hurry up a little. Beers were calling to him from the fridge, and as much as he loved Cas, he couldn't resist the idea of an ice cold drink right about now.

Cas smiled at him, stepping sideways to flick a button on the stereo, and Dean quickly caught up with what was going on when a grungy guitar riff filled the room, accompanied by a killer beat that piqued the hunter's interest right away. It made him think of sweaty, rolling bodies, and hot dancing in crowded clubs, pressed like a flower between warm bodies. He stared at Cas, the air thickening between them.

The change in the atmosphere was so drastic that Dean forgot to breathe.

Cas' eyes became dark, and his nervousness dissipated into something else entirely as he strutted forwards, long legs stepping gracefully to the beat. Dean swallowed. He'd been to enough strip clubs to know where this was going.

The beers could fucking wait.

_"Oh baby, don't you know I suffer?_

_Oh baby, can't you hear me moan?_

_You caught me under false pretences _

_How long before you let me go?"_

Those long, slender fingers popped off each blazer button to every line like it was nothing, sliding into Dean's personal bubble as he slipped the material over his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Anticipation coiled in his stomach, and he pondered briefly the moral implications of receiving a lap dance from an angel. But when Cas slid to his knees at Dean's feet, calves bent underneath him, Dean found himself not giving a shit.

_"You set my soul alight_

_You set my soul alight"_

The first touch to his thigh made him jerk on his chair, Cas' gaze zapping onto his own with electricity while his shoulders dipped, his hands like hot water as they ran up Dean's legs, body rolling. He travelled easily with the movement, scraping his nails back down Dean's thighs as he stood again, ass tipping upwards, back bowing. Heat began to pool in the hunter's gut, throat going dry as he watched his angel pump his hips expertly to the rhythm.

_"(You set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive"_

Dean didn't remember Cas' slacks being _that _tight...

_"(You set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive"_

Cas ran his hands down his chest and over his stomach, arching up into his own palms like they were someone else's, biting his lip and tossing his head back, (Jesus Christ Dean didn't think he could get this hard) his throat bobbing as he heaved breath through his nose. His fingers dipped into his waistband, drawing the hunter's attention downwards, and oh God, Cas was enjoying this as much as Dean was, the outline of the angel's cock evident through his pants as he began to snap open his shirt buttons, rocking his hips, and yeah, yeah Dean could definitely get used to those wicked little movements.

Cas was really getting into it now, every movement planned and executed like the angel had been trained to strip his entire life. He wasn't dancing _to _the music - he _was _the music, each jut of hips pounding out the beat, every ripple of muscle plucking the string of a guitar, his breathing the bass-line. Cas was playing a song across his body, and Dean was the one it was composed for. And that only made the hunter feel hotter; knowing Cas had practised this for _him_, watched himself in a mirror, thinking of Dean with every movement he performed. Getting _off _on it.

Dean bit back a groan, hips twitching on the seat as his legs spread further.

_"I thought I was a fool for no-one,"_

The next verse started up, slamming back into the room with that same dirty, grungy guitar and Cas took his cue to move forwards once again, a single index trailing up Dean's neck possessively, passing lightly over his Adam's apple and only stopping right at the cleft of Dean's chin, tipping the hunter's head up. His other hand began loosening his tie.

"_But ooh, baby, I'm a fool for you,"_

There was a message there, but Dean was too turned-on to mull it over. The angel leant in close, so close that Dean had half a mind to think he was about straddle him. If only.

Cas' lips pressed against his - but it wasn't a kiss. Not even a chaste one. It was just a teasing slide of skin on skin. The starter to a main course. Cas wasn't kind enough to reward him with the actual thing.

_"You're the queen of the superficial_

_How long before you tell the truth?"_

The slap of skin on wooden floor sounded much louder in Dean's ears when Cas' feet were the ones causing the noise, trailing his finger down Dean's neck as he pulled away, following the ridge of his collar bone, circling Dean's chair, hips swaying like an after thought. It was second nature to the angel by now, Dean could easily see - like walking and breathing. He resisted the urge to turn as Cas sauntered behind the chair, out of sight.

_"You set my soul alight_

_You set my soul alight"_

Breath by his ear. Hands on his shoulders.

_"(You set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive"_

Fingers raking through his hair. A nip of teeth below the bolt of his jaw.

_"(You set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive'"_

Lord knows how, but when Cas swung back around into view, his shirt was gone, and his tie... oh sweet mother fuck his _tie.. _

_"Supermassive black hole"_

It was _still _around his neck, dark blue a startling contrast to his skin.

_"Supermassive black hole"_

And he was pulling it off, agonisingly slowly, sliding the long end... between his _teeth_...

_"Supermassive black hole"_

But then he stopped. Dropped the tie completely. Dean whined, his hand finally straying to his crotch, palming himself through his jeans. Cas was grinning at him, a predatory glint of teeth as he watched the hunter's mouth fall agape, thumbs hooking into his own waistband as he began to push his slacks down, swaggering forwards and Jesus Christ, Dean was _not _prepared when the angel fucking _slid onto his lap_.

_"Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive"_

Cas pressed his forehead to Dean's, hand straying to his tie once more, two fingers hooking into the not and pulling, thighs tense around Dean's own...

_"Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive"_

He sucked in a sharp breath when Cas arched backwards, his cock flush against Dean's (they needed less _clothes _dammit) as he pulled the tie off, head dipping backwards. Every lean muscle on his chest was thrown into sharp relief, and Dean didn't know where to look - the contours rippling underneath his skin, the long stretch of pale neck, those elegant hands slipping that _fucking tie _between their fingers...

_"(You set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive"_

His hands, unable to stay stationary for any longer, swept up Cas' half-undressed thighs, loving the way the angel tensed underneath his palms, his fingers faltering ever-so-slightly as he brought the tie back down between them. Dean was stupid enough to believe he'd gained the upperhand, until Cas used the tie to swat away Dean's straying hands, leaning in close, and Dean's heart pounded, because yes, finally, he could kiss the angel. Leave all this teasing shit behind.

Body heat attacked him. Cas was fucking _scorching_, his lips hovering over Dean's. Just a little closer...

"No touching the performers." Cas breathed, grinning wickedly as he pulled away, standing once again, turning his back to the way-more-than-frustrated human. Fucking hell, that teasing _voice _sent fire licking up Dean's insides. What about not touching the fucking _clients_, Cas?

_"(You set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night"_

Finally, Cas slacks came fully off, the angel sliding them down his legs so that Dean could fully appreciate the sight of that tight little ass. His cocked throbbed.

_"And the superstars sucked into the supermassive"_

He could feel his pulse in his throat. The song must be drawing to a close by now, surely? It had passed too quickly and too slowly all at once. Dean didn't know if he wanted to see more or just get to fucking each other already. Cas' feet were shoulder length apart, his hands gliding up his legs as he stood again, hips rolling, back curving, shoulders rippling in the most deliciously _sinful _of ways. He ran his hands over the curve of his own ass, pads of his fingers venturing into the elastic of his boxers.

_"Supermassive black hole"_

Blue eyes glinted mischievously at him from over the angel's shoulder, those dastardly lips tipping upwards in an evil smile. Dean could see him take a breath, his shoulders heaving. The hunter sat forward on his chair, eager to see what Cas was about to do, his cock pressing into his jeans almost painfully by now.

_"Supermassive black hole"_

The angel dug his fingers into his ass, _hard_, and his head fell backwards, like he'd fucking _planned _it, and a downright _illegal _moan tore it's way out of his throat, making Dean grip his thighs so hard that his knuckles went white.

_"Supermassive black hole"_

And that was what broke Dean in the end.

The last riffs of that dirty guitar landed on deaf ears, because, quite frankly, Dean didn't give a shit about the song anymore. The performer had only served to make it dim by comparison. Said performer was currently pinned against wall, gasping into Dean's mouth, hands crushed against Dean's chest while the hunter jerked him off.

All in all, Dean's opinion of dancing was a lot better after that evening.


End file.
